This invention relates to diacylapomorphines, drugs containing diacylapomorphines, and process for the use of diacylapomorphines.
It is known that the primary motor disorder symptoms of "morbus Parkinson," such as tremor, rigor, and akinesia, are favorably affected by apomorphine (Ann. Rep. of Med. Chem. 1970, P. 42). However, many inherent disadvantages are encountered when using apomorphine, e.g., a short duration of action, a relatively high toxicity, and the ready oxidation of apomorphine into toxic oxidation products. It is believed that apomorphine oxidation products may lead to complications, e.g., cardiovascular collapse has been noted after the injection of apomorphine solutions which are slightly colored due to oxidation.